In Non-Patent Literature 1, an automatic hematology analyzer is disclosed as an example of a blood test apparatus. The automatic hematology analyzer is provided with a rack stand. A plurality of blood collecting tubes containing blood specimens which are collected from a plurality of subjects respectively are first received in racks. The racks holding the tubes are set in the rack stand. To start automatic measurement, the racks on the rack stand are conveyed to a test section inside the apparatus. In the test section, the blood specimens are sucked from the blood collecting tubes respectively, and numerical values as to the numbers of blood corpuscles in the blood specimens respectively are measured. Test results are managed in association with identification information items of the subjects attached as barcodes to the blood collecting tubes respectively. The identification information items can be also read by the apparatus automatically. When the apparatus fails in reading any of the identification information items, a measurement error is outputted.
When the measurement is completed, the racks are conveyed to the rack stand. A user such as a laboratory technician extracts a blood collecting tube containing a blood specimen falling out of a hematologic clinical criterion range (or a facility criterion range) from one of the racks based on the test result, and then retests the blood specimen using a microscope etc. When a measurement error is outputted, the user extracts the blood collecting tube containing the blood specimen from the rack, and uses a blood test apparatus to apply automatic testing to the blood specimen again. The blood collecting tube which should be provided for retesting is specified through visual recognition of the user.